qmuanntfandomcom-20200213-history
Menekşe ile Halil
Menekşe ile Halil also known as Manahil Aur Khalil (in Pakistan) is a Turkish melodrama produced by Ay Yapım and originally broadcast by Kanal D in 2007-2008. A total of 36 episodes were produced, headlined by actor Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ. The series was Tatlıtuğ's return to the screen following the international phenomenon of Gümüş (Noor) and was intended to build on its success. Over 85 million people watched the final episode of Gümüş, vaulting Tatlıtuğ to a household name in the Arab world. Menekşe ile Halil became part of the wave of international popularity of Turkish dramas. Plot Menekşe (Violet) is a 20-year-old Muslim girl born in Urfa and living with her family in Germany. Menekşe has fallen in love with a Bosnian, Halil, who is a co-worker at the pastry shop at which she works. However, her conservative father arranges Menekşe's marriage to Mustafa, a Turkish man, for a bride price of 30,000 euros. Threatened by her father with murder, Menekşe is forced to follow through with the marriage. Halil attends the wedding and is astonished to discover his lover is the bride. That night, Mustafa reveals his brutal nature and physically assaults Menekşe, who narrowly escapes. Her grandmother tells Menekşe to run away to Istanbul with Halil. Menekşe and Halil return to Turkey separately but eventually find each other. Menekşe's father orders Mustafa and Menekşe's brother, Kadir, to go Istanbul and hunt Menekşe and Halil down and perform an honor killing of the couple. Despite several close calls, Menekşe and Halil are able to escape and attempt to build a life for themselves in Istanbul. Menekşe's entire family eventually relocates to Turkey. Halil is revealed to have been the son of a wealthy man but now the target of many betrayals as well as officially engaged to another woman. Mustafa becomes a serial killer in his journey to exact revenge on Menekşe. Kadir undergoes a transformation in his view of his sister and ultimately refuses to kill her. Menekşe's father keeps the feud alive but finds himself outcast from the rest of the family as the series comes to a close. Ultimately, Menekşe and Halil are able to resolve the issues with both families. Menekşe's father grudgingly reconciles and the couple marries. Cast International broadcasters * Pakistan On online Youtube As Dua 2018-2019 * on Express Entertainment as Manahil Aur Khalil * on Star TV as Menekşe ile Halil * on Kanal 5 as Љубов и одмазда (Love and revenge) * on Nova TV and Doma TV as Bijeg * on RTV Pink as Ljubav i osveta * on Pink M as Ljubav i osveta * on Pink BH as Ljubav i osveta * on MBC4 as ميرنا و خليل * on RTV KLAN as Menkekshe dhe Halil External links * * * Cinema Turkey listing References Category:Turkish drama television series Category:Islamic television series Category:Television series by Ay Yapım Category:2007 Turkish television series debuts Category:2008 Turkish television series endings Category:2000s Turkish television series Category:Kanal D shows Category:Turkish Dramas or TV serials Dubbed in Urdu